Quand le chien s'éprend du serpent
by Bryaela
Summary: Severus Snape, 6ème année à Serpentard. Sirius Black, 6ème année à Gryffondor. Ces deux là se haïssent plus que tout, ils se font les pires vacheries qu'on puisse imaginer. Seulement quand Black découvre un Servilus à moitié mort près du lac, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui porter secours. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer quand deux ennemies de toujours deviennent amis.. ou bien plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant propos :** Je tiens à préciser, que les personnages de J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent en utilisant ses personnages, j'essaie juste de les faire vivre un peu plus longtemps pour moi et pour les autres. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous! :3

Chapitre 1.

Sirius Black, un élève brillant, n'était sûrement pas un élève du matin. Cela faisait plus de 5minutes, que son meilleur ami James Potter, essayait de le faire sortir du lit.

« Padfoot aller debout, dit son ami d'un ton légèrement exaspéré, sinon tu vas nous mettre en retard tous les deux !

-Mmmmmmmmmmmh, grogna Sirius

-Bon et bien reste là, moi je vais avec les autres pour admirer notre œuvre, à la table des serpentards »

Soudain ce fut comme une lumière dans l'esprit de l'animagi qu'était Black.

« Oh c'est vrai, dit celui ci en se relevant, on a tout prévu cette nuit pour notre cher Servilus ! »

En effet, les marauders avaient encore frappés (et c'était encore une idée de James, évidemment désapprouvé par leur raisonnable loup garou chéri, Remus Lupin). Avec l'aide de leur ami Peter Pettigrew et (malgré réticence)celle de Remus, ils avaient réussi à encore, faire une farce à Severus Snape, leur ennemi juré, de Serpentard. Ils s'étaient tous quatre arrangés pour que ce matin au petit déjeuner (c'était bien plus drôle quand il y avait du public!), arrive pour Snape, une lettre -d'apparence totalement inoffensive-, mais qui une fois ouvert dégagerait une fumée qui donnerait immédiatement d'énormes pustules à son lecteur. Une blague de tout génie, s'était dit Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas rater ce chef-d'oeuvre !

« Tu sais trouver les mots justes Prongs» rit Sirius tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, dont il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, beau. Vraiment très beau. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.

Les quatre maraudeurs, se dirigeaient donc maintenant pour la Grande Salle. Remus, bien sûr ne put s'empêcher de faire une dernière remarque péjorative sur leur blague de la nuit précédente.

« Nan mais franchement les gars, vous croyez pas qu'on est un peu vieux pour tout ça ?

-Trop vieux ? On est même pas majeur Moony. C'est la fonction de préfet qui te rend chiant comme ça ou c'est la pleine lune qui approche ? Ricana James, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Et toi Prongs, qu'est-ce qui te rend si immature hein ? L'amour peut être ? » A ce moment, Remus montra de la tête Lily Evans, dont tout le groupe -sauf James- savait que ce dernier était amoureux. Il le niait à chaque fois mais aucun d'eux n'était dupe. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chamailleries en entrant dans la Grande Salle, s'assirent et commencèrent leur petit déjeuner quand soudain... A la table des serpentards, un des élèves se mit à pouffer tellement fort que toutes les tables se retournèrent. James,Sirius,Peter et Remus savaient très bien la cause de cette hilarité mais se retournèrent quand même à la hâte. Le spectacle était magiquement affreux ! _Alors il pouvait vraiment être encore plus moche, se dit Sirius, fier du résultat._

A la table des serpentards -où maintenant tout le monde pouffait-, Snape se levait, cuisant de rage -mais aussi de honte- et se précipitait en toute hâte à l'infirmerie. Avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, son regard croisa le regard de Sirius Black, un de ses pires ennemis, et ce regard disait très clairement que lui et sa petite bande de minables étaient les auteurs de cette humiliation. Severus se demanda même comment il avait pu en douter une seule seconde. Il renvoya à Black un regard plus noir que noir, mais cela ne donna pas l'effet qu'il aurait voulu. Juste un regard ridicule, d'un garçon plein de pustules. Il allait rater son cours favoris, celui de défense contre les forces du mal, et ça, il allait le faire payer à cet bande d'idiots finis !

Quand Madame Pomfresh vit l'état du jeune serpentard, elle voulu savoir comment, qui et pourquoi, mais elle se ravisa et se rappela les éternels querelles du garçon avec les 4 gryffondors.

« Il faudrait que cela cesse ! Vous êtes un garçon intelligent, ignorez les et ils arrêteront bien vite vous verrez ! »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait déjà à sa vengeance. _Cette fois, aucune pitié, se dit-il, oh mais attendez, je n'ai jamais eu de pitié._

Il sorti de l'infirmerie à l'heure du déjeuner -Pomfresh avait voulu le garder pour voir si il y avait d'autres effets que les pustules, mais il n'y avait rien eu-. Il ne se dirigeait cependant pas vers la Grande salle, _ces salauds m'ont coupé l'appétit en plus de m'avoir humilié._

Il prit donc la direction, de l'arbre près du lac, où il pourrait à nouveau penser à sa vengeance en toute tranquilité cette fois -le bavardage incessant de Pomfresh l'avait empêché de vraiment se concentrer-. Une micro seconde, la partie de lui qui était « raisonnable » se dit qu'il faudrait arrêter tout cela, comme l'avait dit Pomfresh, et qu'il devrait plutôt se faire des amis que des ennemis. Puis la seconde d'après, le Snape de d'habitude refit surface.

_Je suis Severus Snape, je ne veux pas et n'ai pas besoin d'amis...et puis personne ne voudrait d'un ami comme moi de toute façon._

Quand il arriva assez près pour les voir, Severus vit des gens. Dans _son_ coin ! Personne ne venait là habituellement ! Plus il avançait plus il se disait connaître ces silhouettes. Pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, il se cacha derrière un arbre alentour. Puis il reconnut les silhouettes !C'était les trois brutes débiles qui lui servaient de « compagnons » de dortoir. Ces trois là ne manquaient jamais une occasion de le faire souffrir. Mais c'était d'une autre manière que les maraudeurs ces trois là, prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer Severus. Et pas en l'humiliant publiquement, non. En l'éloignant le plus possible des autres pour qu'il n'y ait aucuns témoins.

Malgré qu'il ait peur -oui il avait peur, après tout la peur n'était proscrite que chez ces idiots de gryffondor!-, il s'approcha des trois brutes, j'ai nommé, Wilkes (brute 1), Avery (brute 2) et Rosier (brute 3) !

Ces derniers se retournèrent immédiatement, un grand sourire cruel sur leurs immondes lèvres.

« Dé-dégagez de là ! Severus aurait voulu dire cela d'un ton ferme, mais sa voix l'avait trahit malgré lui

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Hein répond, _graisseux_ ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes cheveux ? Ils sont fins, pas gras..._

Severus ne répondit cependant pas.

« Eh oh je te parle p'tite merde ! On fait ce qu'on veut, et c'est sûrement pas un gars comme toi qui va nous faire bouger.

-Un.. un gars comme moi ?

-UN BATARD ! Répondit brute n°2 »

Severus voulait partir. Partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il tourna les talons, mais instantannément, brute n°1 lui lança un sort :

« Locomotor Mortis ! » Par reflex, Severus sortit sa baguette mais trop tard.

« Experlliarmus!lançait déjà brute 3 »

Snape était à terre, incapable de bouger les jambes, et sa baguette était dans les mains de brute 2. Il pouvait ramper... Mais à quoi bon ? Ses trois connards le rattraperait sans mal ! Il allait devoir encore une fois subir des sortilèges minables, comme la pétrification -cela les amusait beaucoup de voir que Severus était tellement inexistant pour les autres, qu'ils ne le cherchaient pas vraiment quand ils disparaissaient-.

Seulement, ils avaient dans leurs yeux quelque chose de différent. De plus.. Cruel.

« On va essayer un nouveau truc aujourd'hui graisseux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu aimes les expériences hein ?

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Lança Snape, d'une voix agressive -bien qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment du l'être vu la situation-

-Pourquoi ? Répondit brute 2, parce que t'es qu'un petit con intello et que quand on te propose une occasion de devenir quelqu'un, tu refuses et tu nous jette comme des merdes, alors que la merde c'est TOI ! »

Il avait accentué le dernier mot, puis avait craché sur Severus (dont il s'était rapproché avec les deux autres).

« Ce qu'on va te faire, tu aurais pu l'éviter. Mais tu ne lui sert à rien vu que tu as refuser la proposition. Sur ce. Dan, je t'en prie, dit-il à brute 1.

-Endoloris ! » _Non ils ne l'ont pas fait ? Oh Merlin, ils ne m'ont pas fait CA ?_

Ce fut ce que Severus ce dit, avant que tout se brouille, qu'il ai l'impression que ses os voulaient tous sortir de son corps et que pour cela ils allaient transpercer sa peau. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un par un les ongles des mains et des pieds et qu'on lui enfonçait un clou de chaque côté du crâne. Puis tout devint noir et Severus perdit conscience.

Ce matin là, les cours semblaient moins long à Sirius. Le résultat de la blague faite à Servillus le matin même l'avait tellement réjoui, que rien ne pourrait le perturber. Pas même le discours interminable de son professeur d'histoire de la magie.

Quand Sirius était de bonne humeur, il aimait sortir. Aussi, à l'heure du déjeuner, il voulu prendre l'air.

« Je vous rejoindrais après, Moony, fais passer le message ! » Puis il s'était éclipsé, pour aller faire un tour du côté du lac. Il souriait tout en marchant, et son sourire s'allongea lorsqu'il vit Snape quelques mètres devant lui -assez loin pour qu'il ne le remarque pas-.

_Quoi de mieux pour continuer la journée, que de gâcher encore plus celle de ce cher Servilus ?_

Cependant, il s'aperçut vite que ce plaisir lui avait été volé. Trois grosses brutes de Serpentard attendait déjà Snape près d'un arbre, et commençaient déjà à l'insulter.

« Dé-dégagez de là ! Avait dit Snape d'un ton trahissant sa peur. _Tafiole se dit Sirius._

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Hein répond, _graisseux_ ! »

_Ah les maraudeurs n'étaient donc pas les seuls à trouver les cheveux de Servilus gras !_

« Eh oh je te parle p'tite merde ! On fait ce qu'on veut, et c'est sûrement pas un gars comme toi qui va nous faire bouger.

-Un.. un gars comme moi ?

-UN BATARD ! Répondit brute n°2 »

Sirius vit que Snape voulait s'échapper _-quel lâche celui là, vraiment! Pensa t-il-_ mais qu'une des brutes épaisses lui lançait déjà un sort pour l'empêcher de marcher, et qu'une autre brute le désarmait.

Black trouvait tout cela vraiment très très drôle, de voir ce graisseux serpentard s'en prendre plein la tronche ! Même si c'était encore plus drôle quand c'est lui qui s'en prenait à lui. Servilus faisait vraiment peine à voir se dit Sirius. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Puis la conversation reprit :

« On va essayer un nouveau truc aujourd'hui graisseux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu aimes les expériences hein ?

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Lança Snape agressivement.

-Pourquoi ? Répondit brute 2, parce que t'es qu'un petit con intello et que quand on te propose une occasion de devenir quelqu'un, tu refuses et tu nous jette comme des merdes, alors que la merde c'est TOI ! »

Pour le coup, Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Quelle proposition ? Bah, c'était une affaire à Servilus, il s'en foutait. Il était désormais plus préoccupé par ce que ces 3 brutes allaient lui faire. Certes il détestait Snape et adorait l'humilier, mais JAMAIS, il n'irait au delà de certaines limites. Et le regard des ces trois là, disaient clairement qu'ils n'avaient pas de limites.

« Ce qu'on va te faire, tu aurais pu l'éviter. Mais tu ne lui sert à rien vu que tu as refuser la proposition. Sur ce. Dan, je t'en prie.

-Endoloris ! » _Non ils ne l'ont pas fait ? Oh Merlin, ils ne lui ont pas fait CA ?_

Sirius n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Par Merlin, ils venaient de lancer un sortilège impardonnable ! Passible de prison à Azkaban ! Le jeune gryffondor voyait bien qu'il faudrait agir, mais il se dit que le faire alors que les trois autres n'étaient pas encore parti serait stupide. Il attendit donc, puis ils partirent en rigolant.

_Quel bande de salaud, par Merlin!_pensa Sirius tout en s'avançant près du serpentard, maintenant inconscient.

Bien que Snape fut son ennemi juré, jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce que pensé à lui faire subir cela. Il prit le serpentard dans ses bras, celui ci était particulièrement léger, et entreprit une course rapide vers l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs vu que tout le monde mangeait, et c'était tant mieux car il n'aurait pas pu répondre aux questions. Lorsqu'il arriva chez Mme. Pomfresh, celle ci afficha une mine horrible.

« Oh par Merlin ! C'est le jeune Snape ? que diable lui avait vous encore fait ?! Mon dieu il présente tous les signes d'un sortilège Doloris...

-Ce-ce n'est pas moi, dit Sirius essoufflé de sa course, je l'ai trouvé comme ça !

-Très bien je vais prendre le risque de vous croire . Et bien ce jeune homme a eu beaucoup de chance que vous passiez par là ! Vous pouvez y aller, merci beaucoup.

-Hmm, écoutez comme c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé j'aimerais rester jusqu'à son réveil. »

Pomfresh semblait complètement abasourdi. Elle hésita un instant puis répondit à Sirius :

« Euh et bien d'accord. Mais ne le brusquait pas à son réveil, je viens de lui donner une potion contre Doloris et je pense qu'il se réveillera dans l'après midi, le sortilège n'ayant pas été trop grave.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Sirius était vraiment soulagé qu'elle ne lui ai pas posé de questions concernant les agresseurs, il n'aurait su quoi répondre, de peur que si il dise la vérité, Snape se fasse infligé pire que le Doloris...

Il prit un fauteuil et s'assit à côté du lit de Snape. Après tout c'est lui qui l'avait sauvé et il voulait se faire remercier, normal pour un gryffondor.

Et peut être qu'il s'inquiétait...

Un peu...

Fin du premier chapitre, donnez moi vos avis surtout, je suis ouverte à toute critique !

Bonne journée, soirée ou nuit. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant propos :** *s'éclaircit la voix* Oyez oyez chers lecteurs de ma modeste fiction, je vous déclare que cet univers est incontestablement celui de la Reine Rowling, qu'il ne m'appartient pas et que je ne fais que le faire vivre pour mon petit plaisir... et le votre bien sûr !

Ps: Les *Snape ou *Black veulent dire qu'on est concentré sur ce perso, que donc les pensées sont les siennes :)

_(Oui, j'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant cela)_

J'aimerais aussi dire que je compte publier à une fréquence de un chapitre par semaine, je ne veux pas faire attendre trop longtemps mais pas non plus aller trop vite. Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

_-_Apokhalypso : Merci aha, c'est vrai Sirius est encore un petit con, mais à vrai dire je l'adore comme ça. J'espère que le réveil de ce cher Severus aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes, bonne lecture.

-CharlineK : Merci, oui je compte continuer un moment aha, bonne lecture à toi et n'hésite pas à donner ton avis une fois de plus:)

-Demlone : Oh et bien j'aurais effectivement pu utiliser un avada kedavra mais l'histoire aurait été un peu figé du coup x)

-magiehp : merci, en espérant que la suite te plaira encore plus:)

-Mikori Rogue : Merci ça me fait super plaisir, et bin voilà le chapitre que tu attendais, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

-Beryl : Merci aha ça fait plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre:')

-Accio Cookie : Merciiii ! Oui pauvre Sevou chou d'amour:( mais t'inquiète il va se rebeller mdr

J'espère que son réveil te conviendra:p

**Chapitre 2-**

* Snape

Lorsqu'il se réveilla cette après midi dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Severus Snape crut d'abord qu'il était mort. Plus précisément, il crut avoir atterri en enfer. Pourquoi croyait-il cela ? Oh et bien tout simplement car si une personne avait du se trouver en enfer pour lui rendre sa mort encore plus insupportable que sa vie, ça aurait sûrement été _lui._ Lui, son ennemi depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa bande de minable ! Mais pour dire vrai, lui non plus, n'était pas tendre avec eux... -mais ce sont eux qui avaient commencé bien sûr!-

Enfin Sirius Black, assit à côté de son lit, dû se rendre compte de la mine étonnée -pour ne pas dire hallucinée- du Serpentard, car il demanda presque instantanément :

« Euh.. -comme si les mots qu'il allait prononcer était un blasphème- tu vas.. bien ?

-Qu'es-ce tu fous là Black de mes coui...

-Eh oh sois gentil Servilus, le coupa Sirius, c'est... C'est euh, moi qui t'ai sauvé. »

Sur ces mots, il leva la tête vers le jeune garçon dans le lit, le regarda avec insistance, attendant un remerciement bien sûr, mais rien ne vint. Il fit une moue boudeuse et Snape la remarqua tout de suite.

« Si tu attends que je te saute au cou Black, tu peux aller crever, dit Snape accompagné d'un regard froid.

-Tsss, je n'attend rien de toi ! Voulu se reprendre le gryffondor

-Alors pourquoi es-tu resté à mon chevet ? Répliqua son ennemi, un énorme sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

_Aller casse toi maintenant que je t'ai cloué le bec._

Mais il ne cilla pas.

« Tu serais mort sans moi, Snape, retenta le rouge et or.

-Et bien j'aurais préféré mourir, plutôt qu'avoir à te remercier parce que tu as sauver ma misérable vie, Black. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas... Enfin même si ça te dérange, je veux me reposer, tu sais un endoloris c'est assez douloureux.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ? C'est quoi cette proposition que tu as refusé ? » Sirius n'aurait pas pu contenir ses questions plus longtemps, mais la dernière était sortie à son insu. Elle était la preuve qu 'il avait assisté à tout, et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Comme un lâche.

Le visage de Severus était à présent non plus empli de mépris, mais de colère.

« Pardon ? Tu as entendu la conversation? Tu te fous de ma gueule connard ? Tu fais le héros en me sauvant, mais en vérité tu n'as même pas ESSAYE de les en empêcher ? Casse toi maintenant. » _Et moi qui croyait que le courage qualifiait ses crétins de Gryffondor._

***** Black

Sirius avait fait une gaffe, il en était conscient. Il passait à présent pour une mauviette sans courage auprès de Snape. Mais... Qu'en avait-il à faire de l'opinion de Servilus ?

_Ce couillon peut bien penser ce qu'il veut de moi et de mon courage, je m'en contre fout. Et qu'il aille se faire foutre, je ne le sauverais pas la prochaine fois._

Il s'était dit cela, mais en vérité il savait pertinemment que si une situation semblable arrivait, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de encore lui porter secours. Parce que malgré toutes ces vacheries, Sirius Black n'était pas mauvais.

_Putain j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il s'est fait attaquer de cette manière Servilus, c'est quoi cette histoire bordel !_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius ne s'aperçut par qu'il avait par instinct rejoint la salle commune de Gryffondor, -les cours étaient maintenant terminés- où se trouvait ses meilleurs amis. Qu'allait t-il leur dire ? La vérité ? Après tout pourquoi pas, il n'avait fait que sauvé une personne en danger, comme n'importe quel gryffondor l'aurait fait... Sauf que ce n'était pas une_ simple_ personne, c'était Snape, leur ennemi de toujours !_ Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais couché avec lui haha,_ se dit t-il pour se rassurer. Comme il s'y attendait, ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui et il ne comprit aucunes de leurs paroles car ils les prononçaient tous en même temps.

« Oooooh stop ! S'écria Sirius pour ramener un semblant de silence dans tout cela. Alors je vais vous expliquer où j'étais, avec qui et pourquoi, ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous...

-Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? S'enquit James. Une nana ? Allez avoue mon cher Padfoot t'as pas su résister hein ! Elle était belle j'espè...

-J'avais dit pas d'interruption Prongs !

-Pardon ...

-Bon pas grave. Alors non je n'étais pas avec une fille mais avec un garçon »

Voyant les mines déconfites de ses amis et réalisant l'ambiguïté de sa phrase, le jeune homme se reprit immédiatement.

« Vous êtes cons les gars ! Je suis pas gay hein calmez vous, vous êtes devenu tout vert.

Bref, alors je voulais aller me promener près du lac, puis j'ai vu Servilus que j'ai suivi pour l'emmerder encore un peu. Sauf que d'autres gars de serpentard l'attendaient, ils l'ont menacé, désarmé et ils lui ont lancé un sortilège doloris...

-Oh mon dieu mais c'est un sortilège impardonnable ! Remarqua Peter»

_Mon dieu la face de rat a dit quelque chose d'intelligent !_

« Oui c'est exactement ça Peter, bravo, dit James avec une pointe de sarcasme. Et alors Padfoot, tu as fais quoi ? J'imagine que tu as secouru la belle princesse aux cheveux gras, que vous vous êtes mariés et avaient eu plein d'enfants ?

-Arrête de dire des conneries Prongs. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie après que les trois connards soient partis puis je suis resté hm... -il n'avait pas envie de raconter l'épisode de l'inquiétude à ses amis- je suis resté à traîner près du lac pour me remettre du choc et tout, menti l'animagi.

-Mais c'est extrêmement grave par Merlin ! Explosa Remus. Tu sais qui lui a infligé ça Padfoot hein ? Tu vas aller les dénoncer, je t'accompagnerais. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'imagine pas ce qui aurait pu arriver ! Oh Merlin, merlin...

_Ah, Maman Remus se réveille, se dit Sirius avec un sourire_

-Je n'irais nulle part, et je ne dirais rien Moony, dit Sirius d'un ton calme.

-Mais c'est un sortilège impardonnable Padfoot, tu entends ? IM-PAR-DO-NN-A-BLE ! Il faut avertir Dumbledore ! Reprit Maman loup de plus en plus frénétiquement.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Moony, ça pourrait le mettre encore plus dans la merde. Il a déjà assez morflé pour qu'à cause de moi il subisse pire qu'un Doloris.. »

Sirius vit à la mine de Remus que celui-ci comprenait et qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à les dénoncer. Il s'en sentait soulagé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : ne plus parler de ce qu'il avait vu et fait -ou pas fait- et prendre une bonne douche chaude. Seulement son meilleur ami à lunette en avait décidé autrement, il reprit la conversation.

« Pad', on s'en fout de ce qui arrive à Servilus ! C'est pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter. Si les 3gars qui ont fait ça savent que c'est toi qui les ont dénoncé, c'est toi qui est mort ! Dis moi, tu ne t'inquiète pas pour cet enfoiré de Serpentard quand même ? » Il avait dit cela en rigolant, seulement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, il s'arrêta de ricaner, celui ci lui jetait un regard noir.

« T'es pas sérieux Sirius, ce gars est notre ennemi de toujours ! Intervint Peter

-Oui mais c'est humain de s'inquiéter, je le déteste mais il a failli mourir ce n'est pas rien.

_Cet idiot de rongeur ne comprend jamais rien_

-Je comprend très bien moi, le soutint Remus, c'est tout à fait normal, en plus tu dois être sous le choc de ce que tu as vu, on va te laisser, n'est-ce pas Peter, n'est-ce pas James ? »

Ce dernier regardait Sirius avec un mélange de surprise et aussi.. Un peu de dégoût. Sirius le savait, c'était par James qu'ils avaient tous reçu leur haine pour Snape, donc il comprenait sûrement encore moins que Peter son acte et ses inquiétudes. Cependant il ne broncha pas, tout comme Peter, et ils laissèrent Sirius qui monta au dortoir puis dans la salle de bain.

_Wouah heureusement que Maman loup était là _pensa t-il au moment où l'eau chaude commençait à couler sur son corps.

* Snape

Severus Snape était resté à l'infirmerie toute l'après-midi, et Pomfresh aurait également voulu le garder pour la nuit « pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune séquelle ». Seulement le serpentard avait déjà gâché sa journée à cause de ses imbéciles, il n'allait pas leur laisser le plaisir de foutre en l'air sa soirée. Avant qu'il parte, Pomfresh lui demande ce qu'il avait appréhender depuis son réveil :

« Monsieur Snape , dit-elle hésitante, écoutez je sais que vous pensez que cela va vous retombez dessus mais il faut que vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout qui vous a fait cela ! Cette personne doit être puni à la hauteur de son acte.

-Je.. Je ne m'en souviens pas, désolé » Il avait bredouillé cela puis s'était éclipsé, sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait vraiment très mal.

_Black, les 3 brutes, encore Black, puis Pomfresh, ils se sont tous réunis pour gâcher ma journée on dirait._

Désireux de profiter au moins un minimum de sa soirée, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'arbre près du lac -où il était certain de ne trouver personne à cette heure-ci puisqu'ils mangeait tous-, ou il s'était fait attaqué. Beaucoup aurait été incapable de revenir sur les lieux de leur agression après si peu de temps, mais Snape s'en fichait. Il voulait être seul, et c'était le meilleur endroit pour cela alors il n'avait que faire de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. La douleur ne l'effrayait pas, et encore moins la mort.

_C'est pas vrai y'a encore quelqu'un à l'arbre ! _Pensa t-il quand il fut assez près pour apercevoir la grande silhouette -assez séduisante se dit-il- adossée à l'arbre.

Il s'approcha encore un peu pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu, et il eu confirmation. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la personne, mais peu importe. Il n'avait envie de voir personne -et personne n'avait sûrement envie de le voir lui-, alors il fit demi tour quand il entendit _sa_ voix.

« Eh Snape attend pars pas !

-Black, quelle désagréable surprise. » Il s'était retourné pour que le rouge et or voit son air glacial, puis avait reprit sa route vers le château. Seulement son ennemi -ou devait-il à présent dire son sauveur?- l'avait déjà rattrapé et attrapé le bras pour qu'il se retourne vers lui.

« Lache moi Black ! Avait t-il aboyé en se dégageant du gryffondor

-Euh tu vas mieux ?

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

-Bon ok tu m'aimes pas Snape et moi non plus, mais je souhaite pas ta mort quand même ! Si je t'ai sauvé c'est pas pour pouvoir te narguer après. Je te demande comment tu vas parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi comme le ferait chaque personne normale ! »

Snape n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses cheveux les avaient t-ils bouchés ? Entendait-il bien ? Black, ce satané gryffondor qui lui en faisait baver, s'était inquiété pour lui ! C'était la meilleure de l'année.

_Je pourrais quand même le remercier...pensa t-il d'abord puis.._

_oh et qu'il aille se faire foutre avec ses excuses !_

« Tu est allé parlé au directeur de ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda t-il sans répondre à la question de Sirius.

-Non. Je me suis dit que ça t'apporterait que des embrouilles supplémentaires.

-Ouais c'est bien.

-De rien surtout ! Dit le gryffondor, vexé qu'il ne le remercie toujours pas.

-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne te remercierais pas de m'avoir secouru ! S'énerva Severus.

-Très bien, lui répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres, alors je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu l'auras pas fait.

-Merci, répliqua le serpentard plus froidement que jamais.

-Nan, j'attendrais que tu le fasses sincèrement. Je viendrais te demander tous les jours comment tu vas si il le faut, pour que tu réalises que c'est grâce à moi que tu vis encore. Cela s'appelle de la satisfaction personnelle Servilus. »

Severus grogna, puis repartit vers le château. Cette fois-ci cependant le rouge et or ne le suivit pas. Néanmoins il savait qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ces paroles en l'air. C'était un petit con de gryffondor, imbu de sa personne, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait attendre longtemps pour seulement flatter sa personne. Il le ferait donc chier encore longtemps, au grand désespoir de Severus. Mais.. au fond de lui, celui-ci ne trouvait pas Black si désagréable, c'était même plutôt touchant qu'il se soit inquiété...

_La potion de Pomfresh me fait penser n'importe quoi..._

C'est ça, essaie donc de te rassurer.

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2, bon je suis pas super contente mais on verra si ça vous plaît, donnez vos avis surtout c'est super important !:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Avant propos et réponses au reviews : Bonjour les amis ! J'ai failli ne pas être à l'heure pour poster ce chapitre (rentrée et tout ça..), mais finalement le voilà. Je ne suis -toujours- pas contente de moi, mais s'ils vous plaît c'est le plus important alors donnez vos avis !:3

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Apokhalypso : Haha et bien je pense que tu n'es pas prête d'aimer ce cher Sirius ! Mais bon ça fait parti de son charme. Pour James je suis d'accord, il est bon pour un Endoloris lui... ça me fait très plaisir que tu ais aimé, en espérant que ça en sera de même pour ce chapitre:) bonne lecture !

Demlone : Et bien si Severus tue les 3idiots je crains qu'il n'y ait plus d'histoire aha. Sur ce bonne lecture, merci pour tes commentaires.

Mikori snape : Merci aha, Sirius se souciait de Severus mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.. Alors malheureusement Sirius est redevenu un petit con -pour le moment!-. J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire, n'hésite surtout pas à poster une review, bonne lecture.

Beryl : Merci bien aha, j'espère que celui là va aussi te plaire, malheureusement on voit beaucoup moins Peter dedans:/

Lisastral : Merci ma petite Lilymouth, bonne lecture et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer et me poster des gentillles reviews:3

Chapitre 3~

Lorsque Severus Snape était parti ce soir là, après leur petite "conversation", Sirius Black se sentait vraiment fier de lui. Il avait trouvé une excellente façon de faire braire son ennemi, mais sans le toucher physiquement. Il allait le suivre, lui parler et faire semblant de s'intéresser à son humeur, comment il allait, quel était son plat préféré ect... Tout pour lui faire croire qu'il était son ami puis au moment venu il l'humilierait. _A part pour une farce, qui pourrait s'intéresser à lui de toute façon?_ ricana l'animagi intérieurement. Et quand il allait exposer son plan plus que prodigieux à ses meilleurs amis, ils verraient bien qu'il ne s'inquiéter pas pour Servilus, et qu'il ne ressentait aucune compassion pour cette ordure. Enfin, convaincre Remus était déjà fait et il se contre fichait de l'opinion du rongeur insignifiant qu'était, pour lui, Peter. En vérité, ce plan était surtout destiné à ôter ce regard de mépris des yeux de James. _Moi, apprécier Servilus pour de vrai? Hahahahahahahahah. James va bien voir si je ne le déteste pas. _  
C'est donc serein, plein d'ambition et plus machiavélique que jamais, que ce coucha le rouge et or ce soir là. Severus Snape n'était pas sorti de l'auberge...

* * *

La nuit de Severus elle, fut plus qu'agitée. Malgré toutes ses apparences de coeur de pierre qui ne ressent rien pour la vie des autres et même pour sa propre vie, le serpentard n'en était rien. D'ailleurs il se souciait -pour une des premières fois de sa vie- de son état. Il avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars, plus précisément à revivre son agression de la veille. Chaque fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il se disait que le cauchemar ne reviendrait pas quand il se rendormirait et qu'il pourrait rêver de potions et de plantes toute la nuit. Seulement il avait eu tort. Le cauchemar revenait sans cesse. Aussi, lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la 6ème fois de la nuit, il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner -il était environ 6h du matin-. Il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt pour ne croiser personne dans la Grande Salle, mais ce matin là il avait battu son record. Ce qui le réjouit, c'est qu'il ne croiserai en aucun cas cet abruti de Sirius Black ! Soudain leur échange de la veille au soir lui revint en mémoire. _Oh non, cet idiot va me suivre partout comme un clébard, je le sens... Autant prendre des forces pour pouvoir supporter ça. _Alors il prit un bon petit déjeuner, puis alla près du lac pour cueillir des plantes pouvant lui être utiles pour ses potions. _Enfin une journée qui commence bien_, se dit-il. Et quant à ses pensées de la veille comme quoi Black n'était pas si con blablabla, il avait définitivement mit cela sur le compte de la potion de Pomfresh. Les potions étaient des pures merveilles, mais elles avaient parfois des effets secondaires sur la personne qui en faisait l'usage.

Il avait continuer sa petite activité jusqu'au moment où il vit arriver d'autres personnes. Voilà, la vraie journée, dure et pleine d'embûches allait commencer. Surtout en sachant que son premier cours était botanique et qu'il partageait celui-ci avec les gryffondors...

* * *

« Prongs, Prongs réveille toi mon petit chou à la crèèème, susurrait Sirius à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

-Oh ta gueule Padfoot, grogna celui ci.

-Eh oh sois gentil avec moi, tu sais pas ce que j'ai comme plan Prongynouneeeet !

-Bon. Je veux bien t'écouter mais arrête de me murmurer des trucs comme si on venait de faire l'amour ! C'est grave dérangeant ce truc, surtout au petit matin. »

Sirius rigola de bon cœur et bientôt James en fit de même.

Puis il lui raconta le plan qu'il avait élaboré la veille -avec un certain génie se disait-il-. Son ami à lunette ne l'interrompit pas, et quand il eu fini le regarda avec dans le regard non plus du mépris mais une grande admiration.

« Wouah Pad' c'est trop bien comme idée ! Maintenant qu'on a assez joué avec le corps -dégueulasse il faut le dire- de ce cher Servilus, attaquons nous à ses sentiments. Enfin s'il est capable d'en avoir !

-Ouais c'est ça l'idée. Mais tu remarqueras que je vais sacrifier une partie de mon amour propre en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à lui... Rien que d'y penser beeeerk ! »

Il fit semblant de se mettre deux doigts dans la bouche pour signifiait son dégoût.

« Ouais aller fais pas le martyr non plus, répondit l'animagi Cerf en se marrant de plus belle. T'sais que hier j'ai bien failli croire que tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour Servilus haha ! »

Soudain Sirius se sentit quelque peu gêné. Il s'était _vraiment_ inquiété pour Servilus. Et il en avait quelque peu honte d'ailleurs.

« Haha dit pas de conneries Prongs, répliqua t-il néanmoins, éprouver quelque chose pour ce serpentard autre que de l'horreur ou du dégoût ? Laisse moi rire. Bon sur ce je te laisse, je vais prendre un bon petit déj pour être en forme pour mon plan. A plus mon chou ! »

Puis il partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Ce matin en première heure il avait botanique. Mais pas un simple cours de botanique. Un cours partagé avec les serpentards ! Que rêver de mieux pour mettre à exécution la première phase de son plan qui n'était autre que : « sympatiser avec Servilus ».

Oh cette tâche n'allait pas être facile, mais pour pouvoir bien humilier son ennemi, il devait passer par là. Quel était le but de tout cela ? Et bien Sirius n'avait pas encore réfléchi exactement à ça mais il comptait bien gagner la confiance de Snape pour ensuite pouvoir l'humilier d'une toute nouvelle façon.. Bien sûr cela dépassait de loin toutes les autres farces que les maraudeurs lui avaient infligés auparavant mais... Il fallait bien que cet enfoiré paye pour ne pas l'avoir remercier _lui_, _Sirius Black_.

_Je suis un génie de machiavélisme._

Tout le monde savait que chaque membre de la famille Black était fou... Chacun à sa manière.

* * *

Quand Severus se dirigea vers les serres, pour son cours de botanique, il pressenti que cela allait mal se passer. Mal dans le sens où ce foutu Black allait forcément tout faire pour l'emmerder. Encore. Qu'allait-il donc encore imaginer pour l'humilier ? Le coller ? Lui parler comme s'ils étaient les deux meilleurs amis que cette foutu Terre ait jamais porté ? Et bien, malgré toutes ces propositions plus répugnantes les unes que les autres, Severus était en fait bien loin de la vérité. En effet, lorsqu'il entra dans les serres, Sirius Black y était déjà. Mais ce n'était pas tout, le professeur lui indiqua très clairement l'emplacement où se trouvait son ennemi et claironna d'un ton enjoué :

« Ah je suis contente que la relation entre Monsieur Black et vous s'arrange !

-Euh, comment ça ? Répliqua le serpentard avec horreur.

-Vous savez bien ! Il est venu avant tout le monde en cours pour me dire que vous aviez tous les deux souhaités être ensemble pour le restant de l'année en botanique. C'est fabuleux ! Montrez l'exemple tous les deux et les relations entre vos deux maisons n'en seront qu'améliorées ! »

Il partit sans même lui répondre, se dirigea vers le rouge et or et hurla presque :

« MAIS T'AS QUOI DANS LE CERVEAU BLACK PUTAIN ! T'AS DEJA GACHE TOUTES MES ANNEES A POUDLARD, T'AVAIS VRAIMENT PAS BESOIN DE CA POUR LES GACHER ENCORE PLUS !

-Hmm Servi.. Snape, écoute. Je ne veux rien gâcher du tout, je me dis juste que c'est vraiment bête tout ça ! Depuis que je t'ai sauvé, je me dis que t'as pas l'air si méchant. Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître.

-Ouais c'est très bien, mais moi j'ai en aucun cas envie de ça. Et j'en connais déjà assez de toi, ça m'a largement assez dégouté. Donc dégage, le serpentard avait tenté de ne plus crier, mais sa voix trahissait toute la colère en lui.

-Non.

-Bon d'accord, alors c'est moi qui change de place. »

Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus aucune autre place disponible. Tout le monde avait son binôme et il n'avait pas le choix...

_Bordel j'y crois pas, je suis maudit ou quoi ?_

Il s'assit donc à plus que contre cœur à côté de Sirius Black, cet abruti fini de gryffondor qu'il détestait tant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire une seconde que celui-ci voulait vraiment sympathiser avec lui. _Qui voudrait le faire de toute façon ? Pensa t-il. Il prépare encore un mauvais coup ce con, je dois surtout rester froid, il finira bien par voir que je ne crois pas pour un sous à sa blague._

« Je savais que tu reviendrais mon cher. Personne ne résiste à mon charme, ironisa le rouge et or.

-La ferme Black, ou bien c'est toi que je vais foutre dans la terre plutôt que ces plantes. Et la tête la première bien sûr, dit Severus sans jamais regarder le gryffondor.

-Quelle gentillesse Snape, je suis sincèrement touché par ta proposition mais... »

Sirius Black n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, car Severus avait _vraiment_ plonger sa tête dans l'amas de terre juste devant eux...

Severus rit de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis un moment. Haha, si le gryffondor voyait sa petite gueule d'ange à cet instant, il ne serait sans doute plus aussi sûr de son charme ! Le serpentard avait cependant oublié qu'ils étaient en cours, et qu'en cours il y avait toujours un professeur... Cette dernière regardait Snape d'un air plus que choqué, et ses yeux parlaient pour elle « mais où est passé votre amitié ?! » disaient t-ils. A ce moment, et après avoir craché la terre qu'il avait dans la bouche, Sirius Black ouvrit -encore- la bouche.

« Ne nous regardez pas comme cela Madame, nous ne faisons que nous amuser ! Pas vrai Severus ? »

_Il m'a appelé par mon prénom ? Non j'y crois pas ! Cet enfoiré fait semblant de vouloir prendre ma défense et en plus il salit mon prénom en le faisant sortir se sa bouche !_

Snape ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lancer un regard outré à son partenaire de botanique, qui en retour lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur.

_Je vais devenir fou. D'ailleurs il me rend déjà complètement dingue._

Tu veux pas essayer d'être sympa des fois ?

_Oh la ferme le cerveau. Je ne suis pas sympa, encore moins avec ce... ce bellâtre de gryffondor qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde !_

Parce qu'en plus tu le trouves beau ?

_Qui m'a foutu un cerveau pareil ? Bien sûr que non je ne le trouve pas beau ! Ce n'était pas censé être un compliment._

Pendant tout le cours de botanique, le rouge et or n'avait cessé de faire la conversation au serpentard, il lui posait des questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Bien entendu Severus ne répondait à chaque fois que par un regard glacial. Mais cela ne semblait pas décourager son ennemi.

« Et Severus dis moi, t'as déjà été amoureux ?

D'un coup, l'intéressé tourna la tête.

-Déjà tu vas arrêter de dire mon prénom Black d'accord ? Ensuite je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Et bien_ Severus _-il avait bien accentué son prénom-, ça me regarde en rien, mais ça m'intéresse !

_Enlève ce sourire de tes lèvres enfoiré._

Ce n'est pas que je doute de ta sincérité Black -bien qu'en fait si- mais je ne pense pas que personne puisse s'intéresser à MA vie. Surtout pas toi. Alors tu vas arrêter de faire le gentil toutou et me lâcher, parce que tu ne veux surement pas être mon ami, et c'est réciproque. Ok ?

-Tu as raison Severus, je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami, répondit Black avec toujours son sourire charmeur.

-Et bien c'est une bonne chose de l'admettre.

-J'ai envie d'être bien plus qu'un simple ami pour toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire Severus. »

A ce moment le cours se termina, au grand bonheur de Severus. _Ce gars est complètement taré !_ _Cela ne lui suffisait pas de me coller en tant que pseudo-ami, nooon. Maintenant il va me faire passer pour un pédé en plus !_

Le Serpentard était en colère, se sentait humilié. N'importe quoi cette histoire. Aucune fille n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui, alors un garçon ? Et puis il n'aimait pas les hommes. -Ni les filles d'ailleurs... Enfin pas pour le moment-. Tout ça pour dire que déjà il ne croyait pas Black quand il disait vouloir devenir son ami, alors croire qu'il l'aimait.. Et puis quoi encore ?

_Je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être très éprouvantes._

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite. Peut être que le fait que Sirius dise à Severus qu'il l'aime pour simplement l'humilié après semble tirer par les cheveux.. Mais c'est un maraudeur alors je pars du principe qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié haha. La suite est un peu prévisible je l'avoue mais je compte bien vous surprendre avec des petits rebondissements bien sympas. Bisous~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A**vant propos et réponses aux reviews : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Je suis contente que ma fic soit suivi par des personnes, pas un nombre fou certes mais ça me fait quand même super méga plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et que vous n'allez pas vous arrêtez de me lire de si tôt haha. Sur ce bonne lecture et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis;)

Beryl : Contente que tu ais rigolé, j'espère que ça te plaira encore:)

Mikori Snpae : Coucou je vais très bien et toi ? C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews parce qu'elles sont vraiment adorables. Merci de tout cœur, c'est pour des personnes comme toi que j'écris cette fiction. Bonne lecture

AccioCookie : Hihi contente que tu ais aimé aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te fera rire !

Thaouka : Haha c'est super gentil merci, et la suite est juste là, elle t'attend;)

Chapitre 4-

« Tu as fais quoi ?!

-J'ai dit à Servilus que j'étais amoureux de lui »

Les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus se retenir d'exploser de rire. Ils eurent un tel fou rire pendant près de 10min, marmonnant des phrases entre leurs éclats de rire qui disaient toutes à peu près « mais qui pourrait vraiment aimer ce gars là ? ».

Sirius Black avait en effet, plus tôt dans la journée, dit à son ennemi juré qu'il voulait bien plus que de l'amitié de sa part -faudrait-il déjà qu'ils soient amis!-. Ce qui était faux, _évidemment_. Il avait fait cela toujours dans le même but humilier Severus Snape. Seulement maintenant, la plaisanterie allait beaucoup plus loin et le gryffondor adorait cela, ainsi que son meilleur ami. Il y en avait un dans la pièce cependant que cela faisait moins rire...

« Mais Sirius c'est totalement immature ce que tu fais ! Tu veux quoi, qu'il t'avoue qu'il t'aime aussi ? Tu peux toujours rêver, Snape n'aime personne. Et puis c'est vraiment machiavélique !

_Ah, maman loup, ça faisait longtemps._

-Que dis-tu Remus, que quelqu'un pourrait résister à ça ? » L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur et James éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Et bien si cette personne est hétérosexuelle, oui je le pense sincèrement !

-C'est mal me connaître alors ! Je te parie ce que tu veux que j'arriverais à faire tomber ce petit cœur dégueu qu'est celui de Servilus, en total amour pour moi.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Sirius... Surtout si c'est pour l'humilier après -si ça marchait vraiment- en lui brisant le c...

-Moi je tiens le pari ! Avait coupé James. »

Sirius Black réfléchi un instant. Etait-il vraiment sur de remporter ce pari ? Cela ne rigolait jamais avec James quand il s'agissait de pari, si il échouait il risquait de perdre gros. Mais l'hésitation fut bientôt totalement dissipée par la confiance légendaire -pour ne pas dire vanité- qu'avait Sirius en lui. Après tout c'est vrai, personne et même pas un homme ne pouvait lui résister. Il allait faire craquer Servilus et puis il briserait son petit cœur de serpentard !

« Pari tenu alors Prongs ! Répondit enfin Sirius.

-Et si tu perds... Et bien tu devras... faire tous mes devoirs pour le reste de l'année, compris Padfoot ?

-Tu exagères là ! Répliqua celui-ci, conscient que rien ne ferait néanmoins changer son ami d'avis.

-Tu as voulu parier, accepte les conditions maintenant haha.

-Vous êtes vraiment cons quand vous vous y mettez tous les deux ! S'emporta Remus, puis il sortit du dortoir. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, ils savaient bien que Remus ne leur en voudrait pas longtemps.

Peter, qui jusque là n'avait tenu qu'un rôle de spectateur, ouvrit la bouche :

« Vous croyez que ça existe un truc plus ridicule que de sortir avec Servilus ? Il rit, tout seul.

-Oh et bien je ne sais pas... Se transformer en rat tout poilu par exemple »

Sirius n'aimait pas Peter, et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. Il avait dit cela en y mêlant un petit rire pour ne pas paraître trop méchant mais le regard qu'il adressa à Peter voulait tout dire.

_Je comprend pas comment les autres peuvent supporter ce rongeur inutile._

Peter sortit à son tour du dortoir, bientôt suivi de James qui se rendit à son entraînement de quidditch. Sirius fut alors seul et il pu enfin penser sérieusement à ce qu'il venait d'accepter de faire. _DRAGUER SERVILUS ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIT BORDEL_

Comment pouvait-on bien draguer cet chose? pensa t-il. Avec les filles c'était simple mais avec un homme.. Pire encore avec Severus Snape, cela allait s'avérer vraiment très compliqué..

Non pas qu'il doutait de son charme -ah ça, jamais!- mais il allait devoir parler avec le serpentard et même pire... Se rapprocher de lui (dans tous les sens du terme sur ce coup là!). _Horrible. _Qu'allaient penser les personnes autour de lui ? Peut être ferait-il mieux de tout de suite accepter sa défaite... Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du gryffondor. Il hésitait, encore et encore, tout se chamboulait dans sa tête.

_Quel stupide pari !_

Puis il sortit du dortoir en direction du lac.

* * *

Severus Snape ne s'était encore pas remit de « l'évènement » du matin même. Il se sentait non plus humilié, mais extrêmement en colère. _Ce foutu Black est vraiment qu'un gros con, il va voir ce qu'il va voir... _

Peut être une potion pourrait-elle faire comprendre à Black qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il ne l'approche encore ? Severus se sentait plutôt bien, posé près d'un arbre au bord du lac, à chercher une potion assez fortement méchante pour repousser le gryffondor définitivement. Enfin il se sent_ait _très bien jusqu'à ce qu'une grande silhouette masculine, se dirigea vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il aurait pu parier 10gallions que cette personne n'était autre que Sirius Black. Il tourna donc la tête pour ne plus voir la silhouette et décida intérieurement qu'il ignorerait le rouge et or.

Cependant lorsque la personne parla, il s'avéra que ce n'était absolument pas la voix de Sirius Black. Sa première pensée fut d'ailleurs qu'il aurait perdu ses 10gallions.

« Alors petit pédé, on se repose bien ?

-C-casse toi Wilkes, prononça le serpentard trahissant une angoisse. Et je suis pas pédé !

-Oh que si tu l'es, et d'ailleurs t'as même un pédé de petit ami nan ? On a vu ce gryffondor t'amener à l'infirmerie en te portant dans ses bras. Et on sait aussi que vous êtes ensemble en botanique...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? S'emporta Severus

-Bah il se trouve que j'ai pas aimé qu'il te sauve. J'aurais bien voulu que tu crèves de douleur moi, pour ce que tu as fais.

-Si j'ai refusé c'est parce que je suis pas comme vous, je veux pas être un monstre !

-Tu me traites de monstre là ? »

Wilkes avait dit cette phrase avec une telle fureur dans les yeux que Snape en avait frissonné. Puis il reçu fut soulevé par le col, sa baguette tomba de sa robe et impossible de la reprendre. Il regarda son agresseur -cette scène lui semblait quelque peu familière...- et il vit toute la rage dans ses yeux. Wilkes lui asséna un coup de poing dans le nez, puis un coup de genoux dans l'entre jambes, ouïe...

« Toute façon t'en a pas besoin de ça, _pédé. _Et le monstre entre nous deux c'est toi, regarde toi dans un miroir et tu comprendras!»

Severus en avait plus qu'assez d'être la victime, d'être le faible. Dans un élan d'adrénaline il frappa à son tour son adversaire, un coup de genoux également, mais dans les côtes.

_Une bagarre à mains nus dans une école de sorcellerie, comique non ?_

Wilkes tomba à genoux, et Severus en profita pour lui donner plusieurs coup de pieds toujours dans les côtes. Lorsque son agresseur fut enfin hors d'état de nuire, il reprit son souffle et se rendit compte que son nez allait devenir encore plus moche... Sa robe était totalement maculé de sang et ses mains aussi. Seulement il s'en fichait. Pour une fois, il avait su inverser les rôles et devenir le bourreau. Il se sentait machiavéliquement heureux. Puis une autre voix retentit à ses oreilles.

« Oh putain ! Snape tu vas bien ? Il est revenu finir le boulot ou quoi ? »

_Black._

«Il manquait plus que ça pour que ma journée soit totalement gâchée, merci beaucoup.

-Désolé je suis arrivé trop tard, j'aurais pu t'aider sinon !

-Je n'ai aucunement eu besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit comme tu pourras le remarquer alors tu peux retourner à tes occupations puériles de gryffondor. »

Il montra Wilkes d'un geste de la main puis partit vers le château laissant son agresseur devenu à son tour agressé, évanoui à cause de tous les coups de pieds.

Mais Sirius le suivi. Severus remarqua qu'il avait lancé un sort à Wilkes pour qu'il dorme quelques heures.

_Con mais prudent_.

« Attend Snape ! Explique, il s'est passé quoi ? »

Le gryffondor commencait déjà sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Severus s'arrêta, attendit que son ennemi soit à sa hauteur puis lui déclara d'un grand sourire :

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé Black ?

-Bah ouais c'est ce que je te dis depuis avant ! »

Dès que Sirius eu finit sa phrase, le sourire du serpentard s'élargit encore -ce qui lui donna un air vraiment vicieux- et frappa d'un grand coup de poing dans le nez le gryffondor. _Bon dieu ce que ça fait du bien !_

« Putain Snape mais t'es trop con !

-Tu as voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et bien voilà ce qui s'est passé, et encore je t'ai épargné certains aspects de l'histoire ! »

Le gryffondor releva la tête et reprit un sourire qui se voulu charmeur mais qui avec son nez de traviole lui donnait seulement un sourire bizarre. Il répondit :

«Les hommes violents ça m'excitent tu sais...

-Oh tu vas pas recommencer... Black, on sait tous les deux que tu me détestes -et c'est réciproque- alors arrête ton cinéma tu veux !

Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant puis reprit.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner ! Je veux que tu comprennes que je suis _sincère_.

Le mot sonnait faux dans sa bouche.

-Ce qui implique de me suivre partout comme un cabot ?

-Euh, si on veut oui.. Je veux juste que tu apprennes à me connaître, que tu vois qui je suis vraiment.

-Mais je sais très bien qui tu es. T'es un sale con de gryffondor imbu de lui même qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison s'est mit en tête de devenir mon « ami » ! Je sais très bien que c'est seulement et encore, pour m'humilier.

-Gagner ta confiance va être encore plus dur que ce que je pensais... Mais il n'y a pas d'embrouilles ! J'ai peut être un peu exagéré ce matin, mais tu... -il eu du mal à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche-, tu me plais vraiment ! Et même si ça ne va pas plus loin, j'aimerais qu'on devienne amis.

-Et d'où te vient cette soudaine attirance pour moi, Black ? Dit ironiquement Severus.

-Quand je t'ai sauvé, et que je suis resté à l'infirmerie, je t'ai regardé et...

Severus sentit le couplet fleur bleue venir et il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

-Stop, ferme la je veux pas en entendre plus!

-Douterais-tu de ton charme mon cher ? »

De quel charme parlait t-il donc ? Severus Snape n'aurait jamais, oh grand jamais pu pensé une seule seconde avoir du charme ! Et encore moins être beau. Chaque fois que son regard croisait une glace, il ne voyait rien de charmant ou de beau, et détournait vite les yeux. Il n'était pas du tout complexé non, il se fichait bien de plaire ou non. Et puis il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait cet abruti... C'était facile pour lui de faire tout cela, il était beau comme un dieu ! Enfin c'était une pensée objective bien sur, tout le monde savait que Sirius Black était beau. _Pas que je trouve ce con beau, hahahaha non, _se reprit intérieurement Severus.

« Vu que tu ne me réponds pas je prend cela pour un oui. Mais tu ne devrais pas, tu es à tomber. Tu vois, tu es tellement beau que j'en saigne du nez!

-Ta gueule Black »

Le Serpentard en ayant marre, continua sa route vers le château. Bel espoir que de rentrer au château sans que son cher ami ne l'en empêche...

« Si tu es comme ça avec tout le monde, pas étonnant que tu sois toujours tout seul ! Le gryffondor semblait perdre de son calme. »

Severus s'arrêta instantanément, le rouge et or avait touché un point sensible. Oui il était toujours tout seul, et il aimait beaucoup ça du début puis... _Nan il n'y a pas de point sensible et pas de «puis » cerveau de mes deux ! J'aime être seul parce que je ne veux pas être entouré d'idiots dans son genre. _Severus se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocuteur, avec ce même sourire que précédemment.

« Snape, je n'aime pas trop ce sourire...

-Je ne t'ai pas raconté la fin de l'histoire. »

Sur ces mots il mit toute ses forces dans le genoux qui vint frapper les couilles du gryffondor.

_Maintenant petit con, comprend que je suis seul et que je veux le rester._

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 4, vous avez aimé ? J'ai essayé de jouer plus sur le côté ennemi des deux, que ça devienne pas nian-nian tout de suite haha. Les pensées de Severus ne sont pas toujours très clair et c'est volontaire, pour signifier que lui même n'est pas très clair avec ses pensées;) J'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine mais ne m'en voulait pas si je suis un peu en retard parfois...**

**Un énorme merci à ceux qui me lisent **


	5. Chapter 5

Avant propos et réponses aux reviews : Coucouuuuu, alors j'aimerais tout d'abord et encore remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui laissent leur avis parce que c'est CA ma motivation. J'espère que vous arrêterez pas et que vous me laisserez toujours des reviews toutes gentilles hihi. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Demlone : Et oui haha j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce moment, merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture !

Beryl – Comme toujours je te remercie haha, bonne lecture:3

Thaouka- Et bien tu vas voir avec ce chapitre que ce n'est pas si mal parti...

Mo- Haha merci bien, j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

_Putain mais quel con ! Je dois vraiment séduire ce gars, qui vient juste de me supprimer ma virilité ? _Oui, Sirius Black était très en colère. Un vrais gars ne se prenait jamais aux bijoux de famille d'un autre gars, règle d'or de la solidarité masculine. Enfin il doutait quelque peu de la « masculinité » de celui qui causait ses pensées.

Sirius était depuis maintenant quelques minutes, assit dans l'herbe à une trentaine de mètre du château de Poudlard, à attendre que la douleur passe. Le vert et argent n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Sirius doutait même qu'il puisse un jour avoir des enfants... Black devenait de plus en plus réticent quant à l'idée de « séduire » son ennemi de toujours. Malgré toutes ses qualités de séducteur, le gryffondor n'était pas gay cela crevait les yeux et il était évident que même Servilus l'avait vu. Alors à quoi bon continuer quelque chose de perdu d'avance ? Toutes ses hésitations étaient contre-balancées par l'éternelle orgueil du jeune sorcier... _Je hais ce pari._

Après avoir retrouvé une sensation non douloureuse au niveau de son entre-jambe, le maraudeur décida d'arrêter le pari -pour aujourd'hui du moins- et de passer du temps avec ses amis. Il se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch, où James allait bientôt finir son entraînement. Quand le jeune garçon à lunettes vint le rejoindre, il remarqua immédiatement la moue de son meilleur ami

« Et bin Padfoot tu nous fais ta mine de chien battu, Servilus t'aurais t-il rejeté ? Ricana t-il

-Ferme la Prongs, cet enfoiré est inséduisable ! Je fais tout pour être gentil et lui il me brise les bijoux...

-Il t'as quoi ? Naaan tu déconnes ? Tu t'es fais mettre une raclée par SNIVELUS ? Le rouge et or pouffa de plus belle.

L'animagus chien lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais devant l'hilarité de son ami il ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Après tout la situation était effectivement assez comique si l'on passait outre le fait qu'il en était la victime...

-Et Padfoot tu penserais quand même pas à abandonner le pari ?

_Bingo Prongs._ Mais finalement la fierté l'emporta une fois de plus.

-Bien sûr que non Prongs ! Il n'est pas né celui qui résistera au charme de Sirius Black !

-Ah voilà qui est bien dit, bon je vais me changer dans les vestiaires puis on ira faire un tour du côté des cuisines ? Je meurs de faim après cet entraînement !

-D'accord, je prend de l'avance. »

Sirius n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami à lunette -lui aussi mourait de faim après toutes ces péripéties!- alors il partit donc en direction de l'entrée secrète menant aux cuisines. Il savait que là-bas, un tas d'elfes de maison se ferait un énorme plaisir à les servir James et lui. C'était une des nombreuses découvertes des maraudeurs. A ce souvenir le gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

Les couloirs menant au tableau poire qui donnait lui même l'accès à la cuisine était en règle général toujours désert et c'était très bien comme ça. Cependant cette fois fut l'exception, en effet une silhouette fine et à l'allure séduisante -Sirius savait reconnaître les atouts des autres garçons tout de même!- marchait juste devant lui. Cela l'importait peu puisqu'à moins de se retourner d'un coup, l'individu ne verrait pas l'animagus. Mais Sirius eu tort d'y prêter si peu d'attention car la silhouette se retourna juste avant qu'il ne caresse le tableau. Cette silhouette que le maraudeur avait trouvé quelques instants plus tôt séduisante s'avéra n'être autre que celle de Severus Snape. _Bon dieu mais c'est pas vrai je suis maudit ou quoi ? _Il aurait pu ignorer le serpentard. Mais sans savoir dire pourquoi il était prit d'une irrésistible envie de continuer à jouer pour ce stupide pari... Alors il engagea une fois de plus une « conversation » qui ne durerait sûrement pas longtemps et serait problamement ponctué de « stupide gryffondor», « enfoiré » et autres insultes bien connues du vert et argent.

« Comme on se retrouve mon cher Snape !

-Pour mon plus grand malheur.

_Rooh Snape tu peux pas être gentil une fois dans ta putain de vie ?_

-Je sais que tu m'adores haha.

-Je savais que tu étais un stupide gryffondor mais delà à penser des choses aussi idiotes franchement...

Le dit gryffondor réfléchit un instant pour trouver un sujet qui ne l'amènerait pas à se faire insulter.

-Snape au fait je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà fait le devoir de potions qu'on doit rendre en fin de semaine ?

-Évidemment, je m'y prend toujours dès le premier jour quand on reçoit un devoir de ce genre. »

Apparemment le sujet potions marchait bien puisqu'il ne s'était pas fait insulté et que le serpentard n'avait prit un ton ni de mépris ni d'énervement. Mais ce n'était que le début... Il décida de creuser ce sujet.

« Moi j'ai rien compris du tout alors...

-Alors quoi Black ?

-Bah je me demandais si...

-Je te vois venir de loin, et la réponse est non. Jamais je n'aiderais un gryffondor et encore moins toi , à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Aller Snape s'teuplait ! Oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie quand même !

-Et alors ? Tu crois que parce que tu m'as sauvé je vais te vouer un culte et être ton plus fidèle serviteur, prêt à assouvir le moindre de tes petits désirs ?

Bon, le mépris était bien là mais il continua néanmoins.

-Bon alors on peut passer un marché tu m'aides à faire ce devoir et tu oublis pour un moment qui je suis et ce que j'ai fais, et si tu m'apprécies alors c'est parfait et sinon après le devoir je te lâche !

Le rouge et or lut sur le visage de son interlocuteur une profonde hésitation. _Il va céder, p_ensa t-il.

-C'est d'accord. Mais seulement parce que je suis sûre de ne jamais t'apprécier de ma vie ! Et si tu ne tiens pas parole à la fin du devoir je te jure que tu vas...

-Super alors on s'y met le plus vite possible, le coupa le maraudeur trop content de sa victoire. Je connais un endroit où personne ne pourra nous voir.

-Et pourquoi personne ne devrait nous voir ? se méfia le vert et argent

-Et bien parce que je pense que tu n'as aucunement envie qu'on te voit avec un gryffondor de mon espèce...

-Je me fiche des gens. Et c'est d'accord. Mais pas maintenant, en fin de journée vers 19h plutôt, que je puisse passer un bon moment ne serait-ce qu'une heure aujourd'hui. »

Sur ces paroles le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules repartit. Sirius se reprit à regarder la démarche de celui-ci, se disant encore qu'elle était plutôt séduisante. Puis il chassa cette pensée de son cerveau,_ trouver Servilus séduisant quelle horreur !_

Maintenant que ce dernier était parti, il allait enfin pouvoir se goinffrer ! _Autant prendre des forces avant de passer une soirée seule avec ce gars là. _Il entra donc en caressant la poire sur le tableau (en vérifiant que Snape était bien parti), et à peine passa t-il le palier qu'un elfe vint lui demander sa requête.

« Je prendrais une tarte au citron meringuée !

-Combien de part Monsieur ?

-Oh mettez moi toute la tarte. »

Il était vraiment affamé.

Il s'assit à une table et James le rejoint alors qu'il n'avait entamé que sa première part. Celui ci commanda plusieurs beignets au chocolat puis vint s'asseoir près de son ami.

« Wow, tu es vraiment mort de faim à ce que je vois ! Fais attention à ta ligne Paddy, se moqua James.

-Haha très drôle, pour ton info ma ligne est et restera parfaite et je prend des forces pour ce qui m'attend ce soir.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'attend ce soir ? Une belle demoiselle ? S'intrigua le rouge et or.

-Euh pas exactement.. Plutôt une belle paire de narines bien moches ouais !

Les deux maraudeurs s'esclaffèrent et Sirius manqua de cracher toute sa bouchée de tarte au citron sur son meilleur ami...

-T'es pas sérieux qu'est-ce que tu vas fouttre avec Servilus ce soir ? Tu vas pas déjà conclure alors qu'il n'a fait que te repousser, rigola encore James.

-T'es con quand tu t'y mets ! Nan je reprend seulement ma technique de rapprochement et qui en plus va m'être utile. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aide pour un devoir de potions et que si à la fin il ne m'appréciait toujours pas et bien je le lâcherai.

-Et s'il t'apprécie toujours pas tu vas vraiment laisser tomber le pari ?

-Bien sûr que non c'était seulement pour qu'il accepte ! D'ailleurs il a eu du mal à me croire, à sa tête on aurait dit qu'il voulait que je fasse un serment inviolable pour confirmer la condition...

-Bah, ça reste Snape après tout. »

Quelque part dans son esprit, là où Sirius lui même n'oserait pas chercher, une partie avait hâte d'aller retrouver Snape. Mais chut, c'était un secret.

* * *

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de l'aider ? _Puis en guise de réponse, un petite voix intérieure fort fort loin lui dit « peut être que tu as tout simplement ENVIE de l'aider et de devenir son ami... » _Mais qui m'a foutu un cerveau pareil sérieusement ? _Lui vouloir aider Sirius Black ? Mais quelle idée ridicule ! Mais pourtant pas si fausse... Même s'il était sur que ce que racontait le rouge et or était des mensonges de A à Z, cela lui faisait en quelques sortes plaisir de voir que pour la première fois quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Bien qu'il refusait catégoriquement de se l'avouer...

En vue de son « rendez vous » de la soirée, il prépara quelques notes pour pouvoir expliquer clairement comment faire le devoir à Sirius. Il voulait se persuader que c'était pour que le travail avance plus vite et qu'il soit rapidement débarrassé du gryffondor mais en réalité il voulait impressionner celui ci, pour qu'il n'abandonne pas l'idée de devenir son ami. Il avait alors passé tout le temps entre sa rencontre avec Black et le rendez vous de 19h à préparer ses « cours ». Sûrement pas l'idée du bon moment, auquel il avait fait allusion dans leur conversation plus tôt, qu'aurait imaginé le vert et argent et encore moins le rouge et or...

Quand il fut 18h50, Severus se rendit compte d'un détail pour le moins facheux. Il n'avait pas donné de point de rendez vous au gryffondor... Et il était hors de question de l'attendre devant la salle des rouges et or ! Il se dit que peut être une étincelle d'intelligence aurait traversé son ennemi et qu'il aurait, comme lui, pensé à se retrouver devant la grande salle.

Cependant en sortant de son dortoir il s'aperçut que Sirius Black avait eu une toute autre idée. En effet, un pied contre le mur avec sa moue de séducteur dans la lune sur le visage, Sirius Black attendait celui qui devait l'aider pour son devoir de potion. Severus le dévisagea, il n'eut pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant. Voyant le soudain mutisme du serpentard, le beau brun prit la parole

« Oui c'est bien toi que j'attendais si tu en doutais Snape haha. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as vus un fantôme, tu devrais voir ta tête...

-Roh c'est bon Black, se reprit rapidement le vert et argent. Bon alors c'est où ton super endroit, les cachots ?

-Berk les cachots ! C'est bien une idée de serpentard ça (il se reprit en voyant la mine accusatrice de son vis à vis), enfin je veux dire bref c'est un autre endroit suis moi. »

Severus Snape s'exécuta, il avait été méfiant au début mais maintenant il suivait le gryffondor avec une certaine curiosité quant à l'endroit qu'il allait découvrir. Ils marchèrent pendant environ 5minutes dans les couloirs du château, puis arrivèrent devant une statue sur laquelle Sirius fit quelque chose que Severus ne put malheureusement pas voir (étant caché par son « compagnon »). D'un coup une porte jusqu'alors invisible apparut, et le maraudeur l'invita à entrer avant de lui même passer le pas de la porte puis la refermer. Severus se demanda si la porte était redevenue invisible maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. _Sûrement_, se dit-il.

La salle était belle. Elle mélangeait ambiance de travaille et chaleureuse. Celle de travail résidait dans le fait qu'il y avait un bureau très long (on aurait pu y mettre au moins 5personnes pensa le serpentard), et dans les bibliothèques adjacentes à celui-ci. Chaleureuse parce qu'il y avait à l'opposé du grand bureau un coin avec une cheminé, un grand tapis à poils longs et plusieurs fauteuils qui avaient l'air tellement confortables. Le genre où l'on s'enfonce dedans. Il y avait entre les fauteuils un grand canapé, couleur beige d'une matière très douce avec plusieurs couvertures dessus.

Malgré ses goûts plutôt sombres et serpentariens, Snape aimait beaucoup la pièce et il s'y sentit très bien. Il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter d'aider son ennemi de toujours. _Ennemi mais pour combien de temps ? _Se dit Severus avant de vite chasser cette pensée. Il décida de se mettre de suite au travail pour ne pas penser à des choses comme ça. Il posa ses différents bouquins et notes faites l'après midi même, sur le bureau quand la voix du rouge et or retentit dans ses oreilles :

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on travaille devant la cheminée ? Ce sera sûrement plus agréable !

-Hmm mais ça sera pas pratique pour écri... »

Avant de finir sa phrase, Severus s'aperçut qu'il avait omit de voir une table basse entre la cheminé et le coin canapé/fauteuil. Il admit intérieurement que c'était une très bonne idée de la part de Sirius.

« Oui d'accord, reprit-il.

-Super ! »

L'animagus se précipita sur le canapé et s'affala dessus, ne laissant aucune place au brun qui se tenait maintenant juste devant lui.

« C'est un canapé Black pas un fauteuil alors normalement je devrais pouvoir m'asseoir aussi tu vois. A moins que tu veuilles me servir toi même de canapé ? »

Severus vit sur le visage de son interlocuteur le premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il avait commencé à le coller. Un très beau sourire d'ailleurs, qui était sûrement contagieux car le vert et argent se surprit lui même à afficher un sourire béat. Dès lors il reprit son sérieux et poussa les jambes du beau brun pour pouvoir s'asseoir également. Il avait volontairement laissé une certaine distance entre eux mais comme par hasard, le maraudeur s'était rapproché jusqu'à éliminer totalement cette distance. Leur épaule se touchait maintenant ainsi que leur genoux. Cela mit très vite l'habituel jeune homme de marbre qu'était Severus.

« Bon commençons, alors tu vois... »

Le serpentard parla du devoir, des différents sujets de potions pendant en tout 10minutes, qui n'en avait pour lui parut que 2. Il était passionné et cela s'était dégagé jusqu'au rouge et or qui était comme omnibulé par les paroles de son professeur improvisé. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta de parler il fut d'ailleurs déçu de ne pas entendre davantage sa voix.

« Voilà, mais c'est seulement pour la première partie du devoir tu vois. Alors maintenant que je t'ai tout expliqué... J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop rapide ?

-Non non c'était parfait.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me soucis de savoir si j'ai été trop rapide ou non?Je m'en fiche s'il n'a rien suivi !_

-D'accord, alors maintenant tu vas faire la rédaction du devoir avec ces petites notes et ces bouquins, les pages qui concernent le devoir sont inscrites sur la note que voici (il lui donna la note en question). Voilà je pense que tu peux faire ça tout seul maintenant Black ?

-Wahou merci beaucoup Snape c'est encore mieux qu'un cours de potions en guise d'explications ! »

Le dit Snape fut touché du compliment, et fut également convaincu qu'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Seulement ses joues d'ordinaires blanches avaient prisent une teinte rosée, ce qui lui donna un effet bonne mine. A cette vue Sirius sourit et ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants, Severus gêné et regardant ses notes et puis Sirius qui regardait Severus.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens plus aucun mépris pour ce type bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que.. je l'apprécie_ _?_

* * *

Sirius avait eu beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux du serpentard pendant qu'il parlait, et encore plus lorsque celui ci avait légèrement rougit suite au compliment du jeune garçon. Il avait découvert Severus Snape sous un nouveau jour, celui d'adolescent normal si il put dire. Il n'était pas si différent de lui, mis à part le fait qu'il était effectivement froid mais ça venait sûrement du fait de sa serpentarité. Pendant qu'il l'avait aidé, il avait même réussi à éprouver une réelle sympathie pour Severus. ET cela lui faisait vraiment peur... Est-ce que maintenant le pari n'allait plus en être un et qu'il deviendrait l'ami de ce serpentard parce qu'il le désirait réellement ? Nan il ne pouvait pas devenir ami avec lui par un désir réel... Pourtant ce désir montait et montait en lui.

Il était également très touché que son nouveau professeur ai fait des petites fiches spécialement pour qu'il y arrive. Quand il eu finit de lire la totalité de celles-ci, Sirius eu envie de profiter un peu de la bonne ambiance avec Snape.

« Et bah ça change ! Lança l'animagus.

-Quoi donc ?

-Et bien on parle normalement tu as vu, sans s'insulter rien.

-Et c'est mauvais tu trouves ? Dans la voix du serpentard perçait une pointe d'inquiétude

-Oh non du tout au contraire ! Répliqua l'autre avec peut être un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

-Ah et bah... C'est bien. »

Un silence redouté par le rouge et or s'installa entre son nouvel « ami » et lui. Vite vite, il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pourvu que le vert et argent ne parte pas...

« Tu as... Une jolie... coupe de cheveux.

_Sérieusement Sirius, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé alors que tu critiques tout le temps ses cheveux ?_

Instantanément après que ce dernier ai dit sa phrase, celui a qui elle s'adressait vira au rouge pivoine. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il y était peut être allé un peu fort.. Mais il le pensait vraiment ! Il avait regardé Severus pendant près de 5minutes et s'était aperçut qu'en réalité ses cheveux étaient justes fins et non gras. Et il trouvait aussi que la longueur (jusqu'aux épaules) affinait son visage et le mettait très en valeur. _Voilà que je me met à reluquer Servilus nan mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? _Heureusement avant que le gryffondor meurt de honte intérieure, son compagnon reprit la parole.

« Je pense qu'on devrait éviter de parler de mes cheveux... Je propose qu'on se revoit demain pour faire la deuxième partie du devoir, cela te convient ?

-Oui très bien oui ! Mais tu veux vraiment déjà partir, on pourrait je ne sais pas, discuter ?

-Je suis assez fatigué Black alors je pense aller me coucher tu vois.

-Ah oui pardon je comprend, journée faitiguante haha. »

Sirius avait laissé échapper un petit rire mais il était en réalité il était énormément déçu. Il commençait à beaucoup apprécier le serpentard et aurait voulu qu'un instant comme celui-ci dure des heures et des heures, malheureusement Severus en avait décidé autrement. Dans sa maladresse, Sirius fit tomber les notes par terre... _Bravo Sirius, ça va sûrement lui faire très plaisir que tu fasses tomber les fiches qu'il a préparé spécialement pour toi. _Mais le serpentard ne s'énerva pas et eu même un petit ricanement fluide et jovial que le maraudeur n'avait jamais entendu de sa part. Donc le serpentard ricana puis voulu se baisser pour ramasser les notes mais il n'avait pas vu que son nouvel élève en avait fait de même et ils se heurtèrent la tête.

« Aiiiie, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix. »

Puis ils se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et explosèrent de rire. Des beaux éclats de rire amicaux sans aucune animosité. _Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de rire comme ça_, pensa Sirius. Il n'avait pas envie de voir partir son maintenant ex-ennemi, et accidentellement il avait réussi à le retenir un peu plus longtemps grâce à sa maladresse. Mais ce fut de courte durée car le vert et argent se leva sourit à son vis à vis puis passa la porte. Sirius était maintenant seule avec ses notes et il n'attendait qu'une chose, revoir Severus demain.

* * *

Severus était vraiment sortit de la pièce à contre-coeur car il avait passé un bon moment en compagnie de Sirius Black. Il n'attendait d'ailleurs qu'une chose, le revoir le lendemain et sentir encore son regard sur lui pendant qu'il lui parlait.

_Wow mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

« Tu sais très bien ce qui t'arrive Severus., lui dit une petite voix »

Soudain le vert et argent se figea dans le couloir.

_Nan, ce n'est pas possible je ne peux pas... être attiré par ce gars-là ?_

Il reprit sa marche (enfin il courait presque à présent), et quand il arriva dans le dortoir, il se coucha, s'enferma sous sa couette et se jura de tout faire pour ne plus rien ressentir pour le rouge et or. Et pour cela il allait devoir commencer par ne pas aller au rendez vous du lendemain.

**Voilà pour ce chapiiiitre, j'ai essayé de le faire pls long et avec plus de détails que les précédents vous en pensez quoi, ça plaît ? J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire j'avoue, parce que c'est comme le déclic de la fic, même s'il y a et aura encore beaucoup d'obstacles. Je vais ralentir un peu les publications de chapitre pour avoir plus de temps pour l'écriture.**

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : SAMEDI 4 OCTOBRE .**


	6. A lire absolument !

p style="text-align: center;"Bonjour à toutes et à tous, comme vous avez sûrement remarqué je suis en retard sur la publication du chapitre 6... Et bien il se trouve que j'avais stocké le dit chapitre sur ma clé usb et celle ci a choisi ce moment pour mourir... Je vais donc avoir beaucoup de retard vu que j'ai perdu la moitié du chapitre. Je vais essayer de le publier pour le week end prochain mais j'ai une semaine chargée en cours et tout ça alors je ne promet rien./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Merci de votre compréhension et encore un énorme désolée!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A bientôt, Charlotte./p 


End file.
